


教养协议

by TsuruueYuki



Series: ALL社 [1]
Category: IDENTITY V 第五人格
Genre: M/M, 律社 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 05:05:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17461157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsuruueYuki/pseuds/TsuruueYuki
Summary: CP：律社/律师x慈善家





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> CP：律社/律师x慈善家

“本案的关键证据有三。其一是被告住处找到的手表，有充分的证据表明这块手表是我的当事人日常佩戴的；其二是被告于案发当日下午存入账户的数万元现金，其数目刚好与我的当事人失窃的数字吻合；其三是监控显示，被告在案发当日上午十点左右曾进入原告的私人办公室，在里面停留了半小时左右才离开。综上所述——被告人哈利·埃文斯，在事实层面毋庸置疑地被充分证实窃取了我的当事人，他的老板威尔逊先生的财物。”  
阴沉的天气笼罩着白沙街区治安法院的法庭，与侃侃而谈的原告律师相对，被告席站着一个低着头不断瑟缩抽泣的年轻人。作为一起未经公诉的财物返还民事案件，扣上“盗窃”的帽子实在是有些匪夷所思——这在任何一种法律体系中都是闻所未闻的。更别提原告根本未曾在庭审中露面，只委派了他的私人律师全权代理，这位看起来不过而立之年、一丝不苟地梳着整齐短发的律师有着颇为清俊和善的面孔，张口说话时还能看到两颗明显的兔牙，但吐露出的语言却犀利而极具攻击性。  
陪审团照例聚集了一些具有正义感的高龄者和妇女，按照当地惯例，本应两名法官审理的案件由巡视支薪法官独任审理。这些人显然都被诉方律师的辞令折服，边听边不时点点头表示接受和肯定，其中一些比较谨慎的频繁低头翻看着案卷和证据材料，但律师精准的记忆和恰到好处的描述只是让他们的疑问不断得到印证。  
“尊敬的法官，各位陪审团成员。我，弗雷迪·莱利，以一般理性人的逻辑判断，威尔逊先生绝没有必要去冤枉这样一位他一手带出的助理。除了充分的实物证据和影像资料，我还获悉一个案件办理过程中的细节：被告曾多次私下致电，希望能不惊动司法机关解决此事。这话或许不该由我说，但我想大约是威尔逊先生平日里对待手下人的方式过于慈和了，以致于被告不知不觉把手伸向了不属于自己的东西。也请陪审团的各位能充分考虑年轻人少不更事，我的当事人甚至也只想索回失窃的财物，得到一个公开的道歉而已。”  
这番宽厚的发言取得了听众的一阵唏嘘。被告人仍是抽泣着说不出话，不知是害怕还是心虚让他没法为自己辩护。他甚至没给自己请一个律师，旁听席有个戴毡帽的年轻人似乎是他的同伴，原告律师发言期间他一直显得十分焦躁，几次想要站起来发言，都被维持秩序的法警拦住了。  
“关于被告的主张——”律师嘴角浮现出一抹不易察觉的微笑，开始了乘胜追击。“埃文斯先生声称手表和现金都是威尔逊先生自愿给他这一点。请各位稍微思考一下，一位从事文职工作不足半年的职场新人，是否能获取这样高额的奖金？监控和当时大楼的出入登记都显示，案发当日下午只有埃文斯一个人进入过威尔逊先生的办公室；而这些现金，刚好放在威尔逊先生上锁的书柜里，身为助理的埃文斯甚至至今都没来得及把钥匙交还到公司！请问，埃文斯先生，威尔逊先生书柜的钥匙是否还在你的手里？”  
年轻人显然没料到对方律师突然的发问，本能地点点头，刚想开口解释些什么就马上被打断了。  
“我想事实已经很清楚——质证阶段我想陈述的都已经说完了，尊敬的法官、各位陪审员。”  
“不、不是的！是威尔逊叫我进去，给了我这些东西，钥匙我没有用，我没有偷东西！”  
法官和陪审员的位置都高高在上，年轻人看不清他们的表情。他极力为自己辩解着，猛然间抬头对上原告律师的目光，发现这位一直冷静谦和、井井有条地陈述着事实的律师此刻正用一种与他气质迥异的目光看着自己。那目光里混杂了怜悯、蔑视和胜利者的张狂，如果要找个比喻，就像在看一只即将被踩死的爬虫一样。  
这目光让好不容易燃起求生欲的年轻人如遭雷击，他脸上红一阵白一阵，终于嗫嚅着声音渐渐低了下去。  
“证据和因果关系本法庭已经充分查明，现当场宣判——”

胜诉。  
这个词汇在弗雷迪·莱利的人生中造访太过频繁，已经不能在他的心里造成什么波澜。自从二十四岁那年从帝国法学院毕业取得了执业资格，莱利已经从业六年，自从在一场金融诈骗案中为当事人逆转形势成功脱罪后声名鹊起，如今，普通的案子要请到莱利律师想都不必想。  
坊间甚至有传言说，莱利过了三十岁生日后，只接对自己有挑战性的案子，要想让莱利律师做自己的代理人，恐怕得身陷疑难要案才行。  
靠在加长轿车的后座闭眼小憩了一会儿，莱利在即将到达他所居住的高级公寓区前五分钟睁开眼睛。精明如他可不会在路上真正的睡着，何况——  
从后视镜里瞥了一眼后面那辆紧紧咬了一路的出租车，莱利嘴角勾出一抹冷笑。  
这么明目张胆的跟踪，看来是惹上大麻烦了？  
“就停在门口吧。”他低声吩咐司机，司机依言把车子稳稳停在了住宅区大门，掉转车头往车库去了。此处距离莱利家大门还有几百米的距离，他拿着装有案卷资料的手提包，不慌不忙地信步朝前走去。  
距离家门还有十几米，身后人刻意放轻的脚步越来越近。莱利心底暗笑，只派了一个人么？对方未免太小看自己。他故意不回头也不停顿，走到门前假意伸手往外衣口袋里去找钥匙，低头的一瞬间看到身后有金属反射出的白光。  
电光石火间，莱利朝侧前方闪开一大步，平日锻炼良好的肌肉在一瞬间爆发出了全身力量，一把抓住持刀刺过来的手臂用力一扭，把来袭的人狠狠压在门上。  
“身手这么差，也来学人刺杀？”  
“呸！你这个帮凶，丧尽天良的走狗，混蛋！”  
莱利的心这会儿完全放了下来。他朝周围环视了一圈，确认杀手并没有其他同伙，这才细细打量起面前的人。是刚刚在旁听席上戴毡帽的年轻人，难怪手法这么蠢笨，被抓了还大喊大叫，莱利微微皱眉，见路过的一两个人有驻足旁观的意思，迅速松开一只手在指纹锁上按了一下，开门把人推了进去。  
“你是谁？为什么刺杀我？”  
反手关上门又重新把小杀手抵在墙上，莱利举起从他手里夺下的小刀，在他面前晃了晃压低声线开始审问。这会儿他看清了，对方是个二十出头的年轻人，脸上脏兮兮的蹭着一两道灰，腮帮上满是没清理干净的青胡茬，一件灰扑扑看不出颜色的外套下衬衫的领口皱皱巴巴，领带不知是刻意为之还是在刚刚的扭打中跑了出来，贴着年轻人瘦削的脖颈。可这些都掩饰不了他清秀的长相，这会儿正恶狠狠瞪着莱利的一双眼睛湛蓝美丽，莱利看着忍不住咽了口口水。  
功成名就的大律师至今未婚，那些花边传言可也未必都是假的。  
“你装什么无辜？哈里根本没偷，是那个无耻的大老板看上了哈里屁股，逼奸不遂才给封口费的！哈里明明都说不要，你们非要往他身上泼脏水，还说是他偷窃，呸，恶心！”  
小杀手还在张牙舞爪地挣扎，一边挣扎一边不断喊着粗俗的话。莱利倒是从他的喊叫中听明白了，原来是为朋友打抱不平才来杀他的，难怪不像是专业杀手。  
“原来是这样——不过，小朋友，我教你一件事情，或许以后能救你和你的朋友一命。”  
“什、什么？”青年一愣，不禁停下了挣扎的动作。  
“那就是——不要试图去和一个律师讲什么无辜。”莱利声音低沉，鼻尖凑近贴着青年的脸说。“我只关注我所需要的‘真相’以及从中能获得的利益，对我来说，那就是事情的全部。至于无辜不无辜、冤枉不冤枉……”  
律师在青年逐渐燃烧起来的愤怒中更加愉悦地笑了，“关我什么事？”  
“克利切早晚要杀了你！”  
“先别说这个了。”莱利歪头碰了碰青年的脸蛋，“克利切，你们缺钱吗？我不介意跟你做一笔交易哦。”  
说着莱利一手顺着腰背下滑，在克利切屁股上颇具暗示性地捏了一把，当场就把人捏炸毛了。  
“呸！不要脸！恶心！”莱利及时偏过头才免于被激动之下唾沫横飞的克利切喷到，一手险些按不住他。  
“你跟那个黑心老板果然是一路货色，都是喜欢男人屁股的恶心变态！”  
“哦？你说威尔逊先生吗？他可是个慷慨的好人，付给我的钱比从你朋友身上扒回来的还要多几倍。”莱利也不生气，仍旧笑嘻嘻地看着克利切。“要知道，打点关系可是需要钱的，你的朋友还在等你帮助吧？看他一副可怜兮兮的样子，最惹你们这种头脑发热的小鬼喜欢了，很想保护他，嗯？”  
“呸。”被说中了心事的克利切脸红了，他的确缺钱，对哈里的心态似乎也确实是这么回事，但面对这个可恶的律师他才不想轻易承认。  
“你才卖屁股！克利切的屁股是你买得起的吗？！”  
“那就要看你开价多少了。”  
“开价，哼……”年轻人轻易被奸诈的律师带走了思路，“克利切可不像你们，可是干干净净的！一次怎么也得要十万吧，怎么，买得起你就上啊！”  
“成交。”  
“什……”  
被拖进浴室时克利切还没从急转直下的剧情里醒过神来。他的确容易头脑发热，不管跟着来刺杀莱利，还是受他蛊惑稀里糊涂接受了交易；热水从头上浇下来时，他甚至还在想，该死的 有钱人果然会享受，一打开就是调节好最舒适的温度。  
莱利揉揉他的脑袋：“闭眼。”  
克利切本能地伊言照做，水流在下一秒覆盖了他的脸，莱利眼疾手快地挤了些什么东西在他头上揉搓着，清新的薄荷味在浴室里弥漫开。两人都只脱了外套，衬衫被水浇过后贴在身上，显示出精干的轮廓。  
莱利看着青年憋气不敢呼吸的样子，心中暗笑。他故意不去冲掉青年头上的泡沫，转身又倒了些沐浴用品，在手心里搓了搓抚上了青年的身体。  
“嗯——！”  
青年惊叫出声，被水流浸透而凸起的乳尖传来酥麻的感觉，单刀直入的节奏对没有经验的克利切来说显得过于刺激。他侧过身子躲闪，却被趁机揽住了腰身，莱利在腰侧轻捏一把，青年的身体就软在了怀中。  
“真乖。”  
估计青年快要喘不过气了，莱利低头吻上张口想要呼吸的唇。被侵入口腔细细舔吻着舌尖、舌根和牙床，青年在过激的动作里慌乱地咬住莱利的舌头，潜意识里却又不敢得罪面前这个过于强大的侵略者，只犹豫着用牙齿摩擦着男人的舌头，还下意识吸了一口。男人被他逗得笑起来，唇角勾起，动作也轻柔下来，摸索着去解克利切衬衫的扣子。  
“别……”  
“嗯？”莱利稍微离开一些，自上而下俯视着青年。“小野猫害怕了，打算喊着‘不要’求饶？”  
在熟悉人性的大律师面前，青年的小心思被看得干干净净。本想示弱拒绝的他僵住片刻，强硬地梗直了脖子。  
“谁、谁说的！克利切是嫌你太、太磨蹭——”  
说着，青年垂手拉起衣角，把过于宽大的衬衫直接从头上整件脱了下来。  
“喔——真厉害，克利切。”莱利惊讶地看着青年出人意表的行为，由衷地赞叹。看来他是捡到宝了，起初以为只是个送上门来的漂亮男孩，没想到越来越有趣了……  
把人里里外外洗干净，也彻头彻尾摸了个遍后，莱利打横抱着已经晕乎乎的克利切出了浴室。此刻他只想把人带到卧室好好疼爱一番，青年却突然强硬地勾上他的脖子。  
“等、等一下……”  
“嗯？”  
“说好的、给克利切的钱……先、先结！”  
莱利扑哧一声笑了，他脚步一转把赤裸的克利切抱进书房放在办公椅上，转身拿出柜子里的支票和印鉴。  
“好好好，我的小野猫，一分钱都不会少你的。”  
克利切满脸通红地抱着肩膀蜷缩在宽大的真皮椅子上，莱利下身围着一条厚厚的白色棉浴巾，光裸的上半身呈现完美的倒三角，却又不是肌肉虬结的过度健壮，光是一个背影就极具侵略性。  
他转过身来问：“收款人的全名写什么？”  
语气极其自然，就像正襟危坐地在谈公事，而不是赤裸半身地准备进入正题。克利切把头埋进臂弯，腹诽这个不知羞耻的上等人。  
“克利切，……克利切·皮尔森。”

第二天醒来，莱利发现自己久违地连续睡了八个小时以上。  
大概是昨天的床伴表现太出色，莱利闭着眼享受了一会儿初醒的惬意，脑海里还回荡着克利切昨晚在自己身下哭喊求饶的声音；青年的腰肢柔软，四肢像小猫似的软趴趴乱动，嗓音在莱利的强势入侵和长时间折腾下被打磨得沙哑性感。  
“克利切不、不行了，停、停啊——”  
莱利喉咙发紧，一觉醒来口有些渴了，自己都有些惊讶于一把年纪还能在早晨这么精神昂然。  
“克利切……”  
反正交易还没结束，再来一次也不过分吧。这样想着的莱利翻身去摸大床旁边的位置，却扑了个空，本应疲惫地睡在一旁的青年早已不见踪影。  
一同消失的还有昨天正餐开始前开好的支票、莱利钱包里所有的现金，桌子上留着一张纸条，上面用歪歪扭扭的字迹写着：  
“黑心律师，你的不义之财克利切带走了！”  
莱利黑着脸拿着满是错字的纸条，突然有些懊悔昨晚在床上没问出小家伙的详细信息。

回到事务所，莱利本想借助人脉好好查一查小野猫的底细，却被接踵而至的委托占满了时间表。第二天想起可以通过银行查到兑款人信息时，却被派去的助理告知资金前一天下午就被转走了，连那个畏畏缩缩的哈里也被保释出去，这让莱利不得不赞叹克利切的办事效率。  
要是留他在身边培养，或许能成为一个能干的助手吧？  
一个月后的一天，莱利终于摆脱忙得饭都没空吃的阶段，在一个下午早早回家。当他看到自家高级公寓的智能监控门外蹲着一个瘦小的身影时，莱利几乎不敢相信自己的眼睛；可那小家伙很快就发现了房屋主人归来，站起身从台阶上一蹦一跳地迎了上来。  
“嗨大律师。”青年的毡帽压低了刘海，双手插在宽大的外套口袋里努力做出满不在乎的样子，但微微颤抖的声音和不自然的眼神出卖了他的紧张。  
“有兴趣再、再来一次交易吗。”  
一股爱恨交织的情绪迅速上涌淹没了理智，莱利什么话也没说，一把抓住克利切的衣领就把人拽进了门。  
两人一进门就缠到了一起，莱利恨不得吃了对方似的把人狠狠抵在墙上亲吻，那动作与其说是吻还不如说是咬，克利切有一瞬间觉得这个大律师可能几天没吃饭了。他舌尖瑟瑟地往后缩，正好方便了莱利进一步深入，里里外外舔了个遍宣示主权之后，莱利一边把手从下面伸进小野猫的衣服一边咬住舌根深深吸了一口，克利切“唔”地呻吟出声，那声音他自己听了都觉得腰软。  
莱利松开他快喘不过气的嘴唇，恶狠狠地问：“小混蛋，十万块这么快花光了？”  
克利切这次却显得乖巧多了，他主动凑上去在莱利唇角亲了一下，两眼觑着男人的神情。莱利被他看得一把火烧光了理智，这次也顾不上自己轻微的洁癖，把人打横抱起就往床上丢过去。  
被分开双腿时克利切总算露出了一点怯意，受难似的双眼紧闭皱着眉头，莱利察觉到了他的不安，在额头落下一片细细密密的亲吻。吻顺着眼角向下，到达喉结时莱利感觉青年咽了口唾沫，抬头一看，那双湛蓝的眼睛带着些水意，正盈盈看着自己，突然心安了许多。  
“克利切。”他低声唤着青年的名字，把自己缓缓送了进去。  
“啊——慢、慢点，弗雷迪，弗雷迪。”克利切绷紧了身体忍受着巨物的入侵，记忆里上次受不了的时候要是叫他的名字这个律师好像就会温柔一点，但没想到这次起了反效果。莱利听了深吸一口气挺身完全进入，疼的克利切一瞬间被眼泪遮住了视线。  
“混蛋、你他妈——”  
“不准说粗话，克利切。”律师先生喘着粗气打断原形毕露的小野猫，大家伙在体内一顶，克利切抽噎着闭上了嘴。接下来的几个小时里，克利切只敢腹诽这个道貌岸然的大人物，什么嘛，话说得那么漂亮，办起事来比最粗鲁的工人还……  
不过，还……挺舒服的……  
克利切觉得自己可能要坏掉了。  
这次莱利也长了心眼，消费够了趁着一阵阵倦意上浮把克利切圈在怀里。被圈住的人有气无力地挣了几下，索性转过身来面对着莱利，脸埋在男人胸前扭捏开口。  
“大律师，这次能不能付现金？”  
“嗯？”  
“那个什么支票太他妈……太麻烦，上次去银行，里面的混……里面的人盘问了半天，还吓唬克利切，说要抓起来什么的。”  
莱利哑然失笑：“这还不简单，你把地址留下，我让助理取现金送过去。”  
克利切转转眼珠，总觉得有什么不妥，但钱还是要的。他累极了，随口说了个地址就在莱利怀里睡着了，莱利念了两遍，确定这辈子都不会忘了这个门牌号。  
白沙街76号。

如果说大律师莱利会有闲极无聊的一天，事务所的挂钟恐怕都不信。但第二天下午莱利却早早结束了工作，亲自去给一家孤儿院送救济款，舆论一下子炸开了锅。  
都知道莱利在法庭上战无不胜，却鲜少有关于这位大律师做慈善的传闻。  
莱利的脑袋里也炸开了锅，头疼地看着眼前的景象。  
克利切·皮尔森——那个看起来像无业游民的青年，居然有正经职业，还是孤儿院的院长？  
刚刚来到白沙街76号时，莱利的第一感觉是被耍了，克利切胆子可真不小，竟敢随口胡诌一个假地址出来。要不是在他转身就走之前一个小女孩跌跌撞撞跑出孤儿院大门，那个戴毡帽的年轻人又紧跟着追了出来，克利切恐怕要损失掉这次的交易款，还莫名其妙地背负上小骗子的罪名。  
“……这就是你缺钱用的原因？”  
明眼人一看就知道了，克利切手里抱着一个两三岁的男孩，肩上特制的褡裢里还坐着一个更小的，右手拉着的小女孩穿着工装棉布长裙，十二三岁，一看就是淘气惯了的模样。莱利看着克利切像老母鸡护仔似的小心翼翼照顾着三个孩子，眼神里全没了面对自己时的狡黠，终于失去了平日的冷静。  
更别提克利切还理直气壮地迎着他的目光挺起了胸脯：“是啊，孩子们日常花费很多很杂的，政府的补助根本不够用！”  
“缺钱用，你就会出卖自己的身体吗？”  
莱利往前迈了一步，几乎要贴上克利切的脸，怀里的小男孩吓得哭起来。克利切忙抱紧了男孩，在他后背安抚地拍着。  
“别说那么难听！克利切赚钱是为了养活这些孩子，克利切干干净净！比什么黑心律师强多了！”  
“干干净净？那要是别人肯出这个钱，你也——”  
莱利声音拔高，浑没意识到自己的语气已经可以用“气急败坏”形容。克利切却敏感地闻到了一股子醋味，他把男孩放在地上让他自己跑开，直起腰来似笑非笑地抬头看着莱利。  
“对啊，怎么了，都是男人又不会少块肉——”  
话音未落，克利切已经被愤怒的莱利按在门口的标志牌上，写着“白沙街福利院”的木牌下，老男人气的拳头握得死紧，年轻人梗着脖子抬头瞪着他。  
“你知不知道，要不是我喜欢你才不跟你计较，第一次你卷走钱包就没命了；要不是你碰见的是我，万一被那些有特殊爱好的人盯上了——”  
莱利猛地止住话头，然而已经晚了。克利切狡黠地眨着湛蓝眼瞳，露出毫不掩饰的得意笑容。  
“你刚才说什么？你喜欢我？大、律、师？”  
莱利的兔牙微微颤抖。  
自己刚刚说了什么？天哪，怎么会在冲动之下做出对自己如此不利的陈述，专业素养居然在这个小混蛋身上毁于一旦——  
克利切却还没玩够，他主动上前一步勾住莱利僵直的脖颈，吐出诱惑的耳语。  
“说起来有几个孩子的药又快吃完了，大律师，今晚要不要交易呀？”  
这次轮到莱利被调戏得满脸涨红。  
克利切·皮尔森……这个年轻人太过顽劣，不得不采取紧急收容，由他，弗雷迪·莱利亲自带回去好好教育；普通的教育是不够的，必须要和他同吃同住，好好耳濡目染一番，才能让他摆脱掉这一身习气，成为一名正直的年轻人。  
是的，按照这样的处理方案，看来有必要起草一份教养协议，明确约定克利切该如何服从管教……  
这份协议最终有没有签订无从得知，人们所了解的是，白沙街的孤儿院总算摆脱了一直以来的财政危机，得到了某个不愿透露姓名的慈善家长期资助；而莱利律师渐渐不再接受一些达官贵人的委托，据坊间传言说，莱利律师找到了一位出身寒微的伴侣，在这位伴侣的引导下，他开始学会体察穷困者的艰难，希望尽可能地避免雪上加霜的可能性。  
至于克利切有没有改掉他“顽劣”的本性——  
谁知道呢，反正见过他的人都知道，克利切身上的冲动和淘气劲儿一点儿没减，活脱脱像个被宠坏的孩子；衣着整洁、脸色红润了许多倒是真的，最近有人见到他经常到图书馆去，抱着绘画理论书籍一看就是一整天不撒手。  
就让上帝保佑这位年轻人能够成材，过上幸福的生活吧。


	2. 【番外】蜜月旅行

克利切要去旅行了。

 

旅行这两个字原本一辈子都和克利切·皮尔森搭不上边，但这天黄昏，当他骂骂咧咧从书房里出来，要去洗掉沾了满手的墨水时，他的“收养人”——弗雷迪·莱利突然告诉他，一天后他们即将去旅行。

 

是的，尽管克利切反复强调他已经成年、不需要也不想要一个什么收养人，那个可恶的律师还是像没听到一样，硬是拿翻修孤儿院作饵，引诱他在那份教养协议上签了字。

 

万恶的、克利切最爱的金钱！

 

“收拾好你的东西，当然，只能带衣服，那些奇奇怪怪的工具都给我收好了，我可不想休假时还忙着保//释旅伴。还有，书房的桌子擦干净，明天要比今天多抄十页。”

 

真是见鬼。

 

克利切敢怒不敢言，悻悻地回到自己房间，收拾东西的时候发现陷入了选择困难。

 

灰外套莱利不准他穿了，那就拿这件灰白格子套装吧，啧，西装裤穿在身上真是别扭……衬衫也白的刺眼，但要是拿那件条纹的，死鬼律师肯定要说条纹和格子不搭，格子外套一定要配单色内衬而拉着他再去买……对了，这件薄荷绿色的衬衫应该可以，虽然克利切实在难以用语言形容莱利的色彩选择……

 

原来他给自己买了这么多衣服啊。克利切看着满满当当的衣橱，一时怔忡。

 

第二天，当克利切穿着精心搭配好的套装出现在门口，莱利眼角抽动了两下。

 

“谁跟你说……旅行需要穿正装的？”

 

克利切看着莱利一身黑色的运动套装，上身是高领套头卫衣，下面是紧口运动裤，平底短靴很好地维护了脚腕处细瘦精干的线条，昭示这个搭配的主人是个出门休闲也不忘骚$包的精致男人。

 

“……克利切又没出过远门。”

 

克利切嘟起嘴不看莱利，这样的举动显示他正在赌气急需安抚。莱利从几个月的共同生活里早已摸清了这一点，他揉揉克利切的脑袋，转身从衣柜里取出一个大口袋。

 

“给。”

 

克利切接过口袋，发现里面全是自己尺码的休闲装，什么橘粉色运动裤、抹茶绿的套头卫衣、天蓝色连帽外套，还有一双难以言喻的黑白道运动鞋，看上去活脱脱两只斑马。

 

最难以忍受的是，克利切记得上次路过一家店时看到过这些衣服，是个非常昂贵的牌子，一件就足够他以前一个月的伙食费；当时莱利就要他挑，被他以“又贵又丑”为由拒绝了，没想到今天莱利居然拿出这堆来。

 

天哪，他不会以为，克利切会被这些鬼东西安抚吧？

 

于是他梗着脖子：“克利切不穿！”

 

“什么？”

 

“克利切不穿！！”

 

莱利面对面逼近看着他的脸，克利切毫不畏惧地回看过去。

 

“不穿？”

 

“不穿！”

 

“好。”

 

被按在沙发上剥掉外套和衬衫时，克利切才发现，又一次在毫无意义的文字游戏中输给了这个可恶的律师。

 

 

好在飞机是下午起飞的，莱利拖着浑身酸软的克利切让司机送到了机场，总算没有耽误行程。

 

克利切还是被迫套上了那身橘粉运动装，天蓝色外套斜斜披在身上，一脸不爽地窝在头等舱的座椅里补眠。

 

也不知航班落地点是什么地方，克利切睡醒一觉发现舷窗外的天都黑了。

 

莱利预订的是一个小隔间，刚好两人的席位并排在隔间里，旁边的小桌板上放着面包和水果，看起来是空乘人员送来放下的。

 

克利切伸着脖子望过去，发现莱利也放平了座椅，仰面枕着小软枕在睡觉，身上搭着薄毛毯。

 

伸了个懒腰，克利切再次对身上的衣服露出了鄙夷神色。这个可恶的律师，不但身体上欺压克利切，还把他诡异的审美强加给克利切，对克利切实施精神上的折磨。

 

搜罗着莱利塞给他的那些书上的词句，克利切在心里默默控诉了一番，决定给莱利点颜色看看。

 

他翻身下了座椅，蹑手蹑脚地来到莱利面前。经过一早的体力活动和一路上照看被自己折腾坏了的人儿，莱利陷入了沉睡，还微微打着鼾。克利切弯腰，轻车熟路地拉开莱利的裤链，里面是纯白色的棉质内//裤。

 

白色棉布下暂时沉睡的大家伙露出不甚明显的轮廓，克利切伸出指尖在上面划了两下，算是打个招呼，然后用手心裹了上去。刚睡醒的年轻人手心温热，莱利的好兄弟很快受到蛊惑抬起了头，克利切一边观察着莱利的表情一边略微加重了动作。

 

莱利轻轻皱了下眉头，并没醒来，克利切的胆子更大了些。他一会儿上下揉搓，一会儿圈住收紧，白色棉布下的轮廓越来越清晰，柱/$/身向上想要露出头来。克利切满足了他的需求，抓起莱利内裤的腰身向下一扯，莱利的/$/$活蹦乱跳地蹿了出来，顶端怒张地对着克利切的脸。

 

“靠，真$se$情。”

 

克利切骂了一句，浑然不觉挑起眼前事端的人明明就是他自己。莱利微微皱着眉，呼吸也稍微粗重了一些，但还没有醒来的意思，克利切深吸一口气，低头把那个大玩意儿含了进去。

 

两人确定关系后，克利切一直想尝试这个做法，但莱利一听就斥责他太没下限，几次都拒绝了。

 

“克利切可以先给你服务试试啊！第一次免费！”

 

“不行！”

 

什么第一次免费，还第二次半价呢。

 

不管怎么威逼利诱莱利都是一样的回答，逼急了就要检查他的功课。克利切嘴上不说，暗地里却下定了决心，一定要让莱利乖乖接受这种做法——毕竟他还年轻，不想后面早早就出现松弛问题，莱利的大家伙两三天就要来上一回，克利切快要受不了了。

 

闭上眼尽量忽略充满口腔和鼻腔的腥膻味，克利切收起牙齿，小幅度地做着吞吐动作。莱利的大家伙跟主人不一样，已经完全醒过来了，克利切被他傲人的尺寸卡得难受，张大了口努力转动舌尖舔过顶端表面，同时有规律地做着深入和退出，没来几下腮帮就酸了。

 

怪不得这个黑心律师死活不肯，原来这样做这么累。

 

刚想退出来喘口气休息一下，克利切抬起眼皮，猛地对上莱利黑漆漆的眼睛。

 

“继续啊。”

 

那个可恶的律师不知什么时候醒了，正盯着克利切看笑话呢。

 

想到这一节，克利切不服输的劲头被燃起来，瞪了莱利一眼开始更卖力地吞入。富有弹性又坚硬的顶端触到喉口，克利切反射性地干呕，莱利被夹得浑身一个激灵，忙推开他。

 

“够了。”

 

看着克利切满脸通红地跪在地上咳嗽，莱利心头升起一阵不知是什么意味的灼热。

 

“这可不是在家里，即使头等舱也随时可能会有人过来的。”

 

克利切却听出了他声音里难得的慌乱。

 

怎么能错过？

 

顾不得脸上还没退下去的红晕和酸痛的下巴，克利切凑过去在莱利嘴角亲了一下。

 

“黑心律师，故意买了隔间的票不就是为了两人单独做点什么？还是说，你这个土财主在向克利切炫耀财力？”

 

莱利的脸也红了。

 

他刚睡醒，脑子的确不如平时清晰好用，以至于被这个小毛贼钻了空子。克利切说的两点心理，莱利都有一点，但从小受到的良好教育让他仅仅停留在想象层面，真要说的话，他只是想延长和克利切独处的时间而已。

 

克利切让他很舒服，各种意义上都是。

 

于是他摘掉眼镜，低头回吻了克利切的嘴唇：

 

“我坦白，我确实只想和你单独呆着。”

 

……这是什么见鬼的表白场景啊？正常的展开不应该是一直斗嘴到目的地吗？

 

克利切被突然反转的剧情吓到了，看着莱利一本正经的脸，本能地想要后退，膝盖恰好碰到莱利生龙活虎的好伙伴。

 

“……”

 

“……自己导致的后果，要负责承担。”

 

“你，你不是说随时会有人……”

 

“我改变主意了。”

 

结果，克利切不但没有成功说服他的教养人尝试新鲜事物，解放自己的某个部位，还在一天内被索取了两次，血亏。

 

更让他崩溃的是，他们的目的地是某个海岛——

 

“浮潜吗，克利切。”

 

“浮你个$&%#……”

 

“克利切，你又说粗话。晚饭后我们得好好谈谈……”

 

结果，在莱利律师的假期里，他的未来助手并没得到任何休息。

 

-Fin-


End file.
